dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Guysponge22/Archive1
Cross Epoch Issue : Re: Leave a message bulliten There is no template for the bulletin. If you want, you can copy the coding of mine and simply change the picture and anything else you want. -KidVegeta Am I famous? Wtf. Why am I on your page? And your speech thingy? :O AkurnaSkulblaka 00:35, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Ya, never mind KV told me. :P I'm a noob. Heyy : I ain't a noob. : The Corner Button.. and... Sup Guysponge, I am not all that sure of what you are talking about. Please give me more specifics so I may help! -KidVegeta Umm sure just tell me what u want in the cover - Yes I am Young but that doesn't mean I can't make Justice 02:02, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :It's on your blog. ----Guysponge22 02:09, February 29, 2012 (UTC) : kk, I am on it ;D - Yes I am Young but that doesn't mean I can't make Justice 01:47, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Because I'm a nice guy The coding for this is rather difficult. However, you seem quite taken with this idea so I will tell you. I am sure ESSJ4 or someone else will thus copy this idea and pollute the wiki community with it. Nevertheless, create a page tittled: MediaWiki:Communitymessages-notice-msg Next, put onto that page, this template: Next, go to your page MediaWiki:Community-corner (every wiki has one of these). Put tags around anything you don't want to be on the pop up mesage. Write everything you want to have in that message outside of those two pieces of coding. -KidVegeta Why thank you my friend! The Corner Button.. and... Sup Guysponge, I am not all that sure of what you are talking about. Please give me more specifics so I may help! -KidVegeta Umm sure just tell me what u want in the cover - Yes I am Young but that doesn't mean I can't make Justice 02:02, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :It's on your blog. ----Guysponge22 02:09, February 29, 2012 (UTC) : kk, I am on it ;D - Yes I am Young but that doesn't mean I can't make Justice 01:47, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Because I'm a nice guy The coding for this is rather difficult. However, you seem quite taken with this idea so I will tell you. I am sure ESSJ4 or someone else will thus copy this idea and pollute the wiki community with it. Nevertheless, create a page tittled: MediaWiki:Communitymessages-notice-msg Next, put onto that page, this template: Next, go to your page MediaWiki:Community-corner (every wiki has one of these). Put tags around anything you don't want to be on the pop up mesage. Write everything you want to have in that message outside of those two pieces of coding. -KidVegeta Why thank you my friend! Re: SSWerty Hey, here is the cover for TotUF and sorry if it kind of sucks, its one of my best :/ Also, would you like to join this wiki ? I made it recently and would be so happy if you joined! ;D - Yes I am Young but that doesn't mean I can't make Justice 04:15, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the request but no, I am already part of Extreme Productions (if u want to join just tell me) and a Yoshi? - Yes I am Young but that doesn't mean I can't make Justice 00:49, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: The Benefactor image Just imagine he looks like this. -KidVegeta Go for it. -KidVegeta Hey What you want me for? Why you use my name on wiki? I saw it why. I not much on wiki because no one talk me. I not know why. I am good lot idea about Dragon Ball any thing then no one talk me nothing that why. BioShock3Infestation 00:57, March 11, 2012 (UTC) What? I don't really know what ya talking about. --Guysponge22 20:58, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: DD replacement Re. Ok. I not know what happen they not chat no more? BioShock3Infestation 18:19, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Xiros vs Xicor is finished Re: Troll page Hidden Text: Check KV's talk page for my response. NomadMusik Alright, Xiros vs. Xicor is officialy finished. I just need you to add the poll.I don't know how 23:35, March 26, 2012 (UTC)